Blurred Lines
by RainDanser
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate


Title: Blurred  
  
Author: RainDanser  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own them, big surprise! I am not making any money.  
  
Spoilers: Slight spoilers for Hourglass (If you blink you will miss it)  
  
Author's Note: This fic is written to the song "I love you - I'll kill you" by Enigma. I don't own them either, and alas! No money. (The song lyrics are written in )  
  
Special Note: Big thanks to Christi, who with out her help, this story would not be grammatically correct.  
  
  
  
I see love, I can't see passion  
  
Shrill wind rustled the leaves, as the silent figure knelt beside the grave. Moonlight filtered through the twisting leaves, shadowing his face. He clenched his fists as a lone tear fell. It was all that was left. He had long ago shed all the tears, expressed all the love, and cursed all the gods that he could. Anger and hate were all that were left. Love was supposed to have conquered all, but the fine line between hate and love blurred. Friendship gave way to love and finally escalated past fear to hate.  
  
*We have a future together . . . *  
  
He slowly looked around, his gaze settling once again on the tombstone in front of him; Jonathan and Martha Kent. All the people he had ever loved were here. Lana . . . Chloe . . . Pete . . . All except for one.  
  
  
  
I feel danger, I feel obsession  
  
"It didn't have to end this way."  
  
Clark heard the voice behind him but remained silent. He slowly brought his head up and un-clenched his hands. He'd known that he would come. There was no where else for him to go.  
  
"How did you think it was going to end, Lex? Did you think I would welcome you simply because you are the only one left?"  
  
"No, I just . . ."  
  
"Just, what?!" He spun around and faced his arch nemesis.  
  
Don't play games with the ones who love you  
  
"Just wanted you to acknowledge me, wanted you to stop lying to me." Lex sighed and turned around. "Destroying your life, your friendships, loves, seemed the quickest means." He laughed and turned back to face Clark. "It worked didn't it? You're here, listening to me." He smiled as he saw Clark's fists clench. For every one of his strikes aimed at bending Clark to his will, Clark always counterattacked, demolishing his every scheme.  
  
"You already knew the truth. Why did you really come here, Lex? There's no one left, no reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."  
  
"And why don't you Clark? Superman's morals getting in the way, or maybe it's your fathers . . ." Lex never finished.  
  
Cause I hear a voice who says: I love you . . . I'll kill you . . .   
  
Clark pushed him with all his strength and sent him crashing into a headstone.  
  
"This is what you want, isn't it? For me to end it for you. You spent all those years just trying to get my attention and now you have nothing left." Clark towered over Lex's bruised and bleeding body. He felt no remorse, perhaps pity for the friendship and ultimately the love lost between the two.  
  
"I hate you . . ." Clark whispered, knowing the words were only half true. He hated what he had become and had to destroy because of their friendship. Hated the terror and destruction Lex had caused out of jealousy and anger. And most of all, hated that they had been denied the chance to fully experience their love.  
  
Loneliness, I feel Loneliness in my room  
  
Lex's world was spinning. He could barely breath; his whole body numb with pain and shock. He cocked his head to the right, seeing the broken pieces of the headstone, red from his blood. Lana. *You and me are going to be friends for a really long time*. Words of friendship, uttered after a first fight. He had taken that away. And after all the pushing he had done to get them together, his jealousy had ripped them apart. Clark was right. He had come here to die. To finally get his friend, enemy, love to acknowledge all he had done, all he had become, and to end it. To break the silence and end the miserable existence left to him from his rise to greatness.  
  
Look into the mirror of your soul Love and hate are one in all  
  
*I hate you . . . * Lex heard the whisper and agreed with it. They had walked the line between love and fear, playing briefly with friendship and fell headfirst into hate.  
  
"Finish it Clark. It started here, end it here." His bloodshot eyes bored into Clark's, never blinking, never wavering.  
  
Sacrifice turns to revenge and believe me  
  
Clark knelt down on both knees, his eyes comprehending what had to be done. He slowly brought his hand up and laid it on Lex's head. Running his palm over the smooth skin, he slowly allowed himself to feel, almost memorizing his face with his fingertips, skimming over his scalp, over his forehead, brushing the blood out of his eyes, tracing his lips, and finally placing a finger over the pulse point. Clark gently spread his hand around Lex's slim neck. He brought his eyes back up and questioned his friend once more, never using the words, already knowing the answer.  
  
*I needed you . . . *  
  
*I needed you, too . . . *  
  
You'll see the face who'll say: I love you . . . I'll kill you . . . But I'll love you forever 


End file.
